The Arrangement
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Tony wakes up to find himself not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.

A/N: It's my first Frostiron fic along with my first fic from Tony's Pov so it may be possibly ooc.

Warnings: Rated M for reference to sex no actual sex though. Also this is not a happy fic.

Tony opened his eyes slowly and gazed at his ceiling. He had a vague feeling like there was something that he was forgetting but his brain at the moment was too tired for him to process the thought further. That was until he felt his bed shift shift in a way that meant that someone else was on it with him. He was very familiar with that feeling, problem was at the moment he couldn't seem to remember exactly who it was he had taken home last night.

"Are you going to stay asleep all morning?" Tony's eyes flew open at the word because he knew that voice. Despite the fact that his eyes were open now he didn't turn to where the voice had come from, afraid that if he turned his head his suspicions would be proven right. He heard loud sigh and Tony found himself turning to him. Loki looked at him annoyed and a little hurt, neither of which made sense.

"You took it again." Tony found himself scrambling out of the bed only to find himself naked. Why was he naked with him of all people? Loki sighed again but looked even more hurt as he pulled down the sheet to reveal that he was also naked.

"Then again you always do." Tony looked from Loki to himself. They were both naked and in his bed it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened even if he was one.

"What are you talking about? Why are you in my bed?!" Loki paid him no attention as he turned around only showing Tony his backside as put his leather back on and started strapping his armor back onto himself. If Tony didn't know better he would have thought that Loki looked hurt, but Loki was crazy bag full of cats crazy and even if he was hurt Tony shouldn't let that bother him. Then why was there a small part of him that did care? Loki didn't turn around until he had all of his armor back on both literally and figuratively his face was a stone.

"What are you doing here?!" Tony demanded. Loki looked at him but his face gave nothing away. He walked past him like he was going to walk away Tony found his arm stopping him without realizing it.

"Why are you here? Why don't I remember?" Tony asked but less angry and more confused. Loki sighed again and turned around.

"This is not the first time this has happened." Tony frowned, then glared that wasn't true he sure as hell had never slept with Loki before even if he had last night which he still couldn't remember. "It's our arrangement, you get to remember when it's convenient and forget when it's inconvenient." Tony stared at him and while he understood the words themselves, the words strung together in that particular stream of words wasn't making sense to him.

"What?" Loki sighed again and put his hand inside his armor. Tony jumped back expecting Loki to bring out a weapon and try to attack him only to be surprised as Loki only brought out a small blue bottle which Loki then handed to him.

"It's a forgetfulness potion it lasts for three hours at a time and as per our arrangement when we are together I give you that at the end and you always take it." Tony could see a hint of hurt in Loki's eyes but only a hint. "Then when I come again I give you a potion that temporarily allows you to remember."

"You expect me to believe this?" Tony asked this had to be some trick of the tricksters, some play to manipulate him.

"No but honestly I'm tired of having this conversation again and again." Loki did seem tired and worn down but Tony didn't care he was Loki. The Loki who had killed many people because he was having a giant temper tantrum. Loki looked at him again hurt in his eyes "You always take it.." Loki shook his head and his mask was back up again and he merely gestured to the bottle in Tony's hand. "There in your hands is the choice I always give you and you always take it" Loki added a bit bitterly "Will you remember this time or will you forget?" Loki asked and then he was suddenly gone.

Tony found himself collapsing on his bed his knees suddenly weak. Loki had to be lying! Had to be he could not be sleeping with the enemy! He found himself looking at the bottle in his hand and turning this way and that. Loki said that the spell wiped the last three hours from his mind and he had been having a few...spots in his memory lately.

Tony shook his head it was a trick it had to be a trick, because as selfish and egotistical as he was he would not sleep with Loki! Except he was naked and Loki had been naked and he couldn't honestly remember what had happened last night. He had been watching tv and then nothing. Tony would not have sex with Loki!

Tony eyes closed and a brief flash of pressing his lips against Loki's and jerked himself into the present. No. No it couldn't be true, he couldn't be having sex with Loki no matter how attractive he was...where did that thought come from? But everything even his own memory flash seemed to be stacking not in his favor.

Tony found himself looking at the bottle in his hand again. Loki had said it would make him forget. Forget the fact that apparently he was having regular sex with his enemy. Make him forget that he was betraying the people of earth. Loki could be lying, It could be for something else. Something bad, but he had a vague memory of the same bottle and drinking this before. He shook his head and tipped the bottle into his mouth after a short pause. He couldn't' handle this if it was indeed a memory potion he wanted to forget what he had just learned.

Tony blinked as he looked around the room and noticed the fact that he was naked. It wasn't his usual state to sleep in the nude unless he had a partner. Apparently though last night he had decided to sleep sans clothes. Tony had been doing that a bit lately along with apparently drinking too much lately because there was a few holes in his memories. Tony shook his head as he made a mental note to cut back on his drinking as he got off his bed and went to go get dressed.

Tell me what you think and review please :)


	2. Prequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

**A/N: I never thought I'd add to this, but someone asked me for a sequel, which I intended to do but somehow it turned into a prequel. I might add more though. **

**A/N: I don't write smut. This is as close as I get to it.**

* * *

Tony was staring out at the skyline with his glass of scotch. There was something that he was forgetting, but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't seem to think of what that could be. Tony took another drink of his scotch as the door opened and Steve walked in. Tony nodded his glass at him, but didn't acknowledge his presence further. Steve walked around him, stopping briefly in front of him, before continuing to the couch that Tony could be sitting on and would be if he knew what was bothering him. Tony took another gulp of his scotch and then looked over at Steve suddenly wondering why it was that Steve had come up there. They were no longer as antagonistic as they had been towards each other in the beginning, but they weren't exactly chummy. Tony turned back around as a pain started in his head, although as soon as the pain started it stopped. In its place were memories that flooded his mind. Memories of him and...Loki in very intimate positions.

Tony turned around to see that the captain was no longer the captain, but Loki who was smirking at him. Right, Loki had told him he would be coming today the last time that they had been... together. That was what he had half-remembered. Loki closed the distance between the two of them very quickly, more quickly than was humanly possible. Loki's face descended on his very quickly, but their lips didn't quite touch. Tony was aggravatingly aware that Loki was teasing him.

" Jarvis lock everything on my level down," Tony said, he had already gone through with Jarvis what that meant.

"Yes sir," Jarvis said.

"You're late," Tony said as soon as he had the security issue taken care of, Loki merely smiled in response.

"Am I? You didn't even know I was coming till now, and if I wouldn't have come you would have never known." Tony moved to close the gap between the two of them, but Loki danced away from him.

"As per our arrangement," he said with flourish and there was suddenly a vial in his hand. Tony knew exactly what that vial did and headed towards Loki to accept it, but Loki danced out of his grasp again. Tony growled slightly in irritation after which Loki's smirk only got bigger. Tony stalked towards him and this time Loki didn't pull away, but didn't come to meet him either. Tony grabbed Loki's armor and pulled him to him.

"Have i told you how irritating it is to get your armor off?" he growled. Loki smirked like he had worn his armor just to be annoying. Tony honestly wouldn't' put it past him. Tony making sure that he had a firm grasp on Loki and that he couldn't wander away again, finally closed the distance between the two of them. The two of them battled for dominance for a few moments before Loki pushed back again, although this time there were only inches between the two of them.

"You still want this?" Loki asked. He was holding the vial up that contained the potion, or whatever it was that would make him forget, with a smirk that didn't quite go to his eyes like the others had. Tony knew that a part of Loki, even if he wasn't yet voicing it, that wasn't as okay as he pretended to be about their arrangement, as he had been in the beginning. Most of the time, Tony pretended like he wasn't aware. Tony grabbed it and carefully put the vial down on the counter near him for safe keeping. Tony then pushed Loki to the nearest wall and wrapped his legs around Loki.

"Now, I don't want to hear anymore talking, unless it's you saying my name." Tony attacked Loki's lips with his own before he could see his response.

* * *

Tony woke up in the morning sore in a familiar way. He opened his eyes wondering what had happened last night. Tony caught sight of the bed and it all came rushing back.

Sex. He had had sex with Loki. Again. Guilt came rushing at him again, but the guilt in this case had an easy off switch, unlike his other demons. Tony got up and fixed the bed up a bit and did the same to the other rooms the two of them had gone through. When he finished fixing up the main room he grabbed the vial. After a moment of consideration, Tony also grabbed some heavy duty sleeping pills from one of his old prescriptions bottles. He made his way back into his bedroom and sat down on his bed.

One more step and all the guilt would be washed away like it had never happened. There was one more thing he had to do before he could forget again.

"Jarvis, erase anything that has to do with Loki being here." he commanded.

"Done sir," his machine told him with a hint of reproach at what he was doing. Whether for forgetting again or if it was because of the relationship, Tony didn't know and he didn't really want to. He drowned the small vial with the sleeping pills and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think good or bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

**A/N: Chronologically, this is becoming a bit of a mess and this part is going to just make it worse. This takes place after the prequel and before the first chapter. **

* * *

Tony needed a short break as he had been working on his new project for hours at this point. Actually, probably more than hours, since he noticed that the sun had gone away and the last time that he looked it had been shining. Tony took a drink of his glass of water. The genius was fond of drinking alcohol, but that was more when he was trying to relax or forget things and not while he was trying to create something as complex as he was creating at the moment.

Tony felt something niggling at the back of his mind, but the niggling was not strong enough to overpower his need to finish his current project. The genius ignored it and took one more drink before turning back to his project. It was mostly done, the casing for it was excellent as was the wiring. It was just one bit of code that giving him some trouble.

The pain was suddenly back...and so were the memories. Tony looked around for Loki, but apparently the Trickster was currently hiding. The jerk was really fond of his invisibility. Normally this would either make him excited or aggravated, however, not tonight.

"Not in the mood Loki," Tony said turning back to his project.

"Really you find this machine more interesting?" Loki said in a seductive tone suddenly across the room.

"Yes," Tony said and got back to working on the code.

"You're not serious?" Loki asked sounding bewildered, probably because he had never refused before.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Tony snapped as he tried another patch of codes and they failed again to do what he wanted.

"You are serious," Loki said with an irritated sigh. Tony looked up momentarily from his project.

"Look, how about we reschedule?" Tony offered before he looked back down. He didn't hear anything from Loki for a long moment. Tony had started to assume that Loki had gotten bored of watching him work and had teleported away, until he heard.

"What are you trying to do?" Tony blinked. Tony looked up to see that Loki was a lot closer than he had been the last time that he had seen him.

"I'm almost finished with a project. This patch of code is giving me a little trouble." Tony said pointing down at the object in his hands. Loki looked down at the object and then to him. Tony just went back to working on the project. After seeing Loki out of the corner of his eyes some time later, Tony said.

"I'm serious, we can reschedule if you want?" Tony said starting to be irritated with Loki's continued interruptions and with the code itself. He wanted to throw something, but knew from experience it would probably just mean hours of him fixing it later on.

"I had my plans ready for this evening, Watching you struggle will not make up for it, but at least it will give me some pleasure," Loki said with a smirk. Tony huffed slightly in irritation, but decided to just go back to ignoring him. After another ten minutes, Tony found himself looking at Loki again whose smirk was even more prominent now than it had been before. His smile spoke and it said I-know-something-you-don't-know. Tony paused and frowned. Could Loki actually know what he wasn't getting right?

It was possible. Loki was an alien and could actually know what he was doing wrong. Then again, he could also just as likely be trying to make him think that he knew what was going on to make him ask and then talk around it, without ever actually giving him an answer. They had never talked, or really ever done anything before other than sex, but Loki seemed like the kind of being who would do that, god of mischief as he was. Tony stared at Loki for a long moment deciding whether or not ask him.

"You actually know what I'm doing wrong don't you?" Tony blurted out before he could stop himself. Loki smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but Tony waved his hands in front of his face before he could do so.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I want to work it out on my own. No alien or whatever knowledge." he warned Loki who looked amused, but didn't say anything.

Loki kept on looking amused too. Every time that Tony would look over at him, the jerk would send him the same amused look.

"Seriously? Do you have nothing better to do!" Tony snapped to which Loki merely raked his eyes over his body.

"Oh, I do." Tony didn't need to be the genius he was to get what Loki was saying.

"Not till I figure this out," Tony snapped. He put another line of code, only for it not to be right still. He was incredibly frustrated and Loki was not making any easier with his smug smile.

After fifteen more minutes, he was about ready to throw his project against the wall. Tony sighed defeated.

"Ok, fine. What is it?" The jerk laughed and leaned over him. Loki input a few bits of code that Tony had been dancing around, but hadn't quite gotten to yet completing it. Tony was momentarily torn between wanting to hug Loki and wanting to punch him.

Thankfully there was a way he could express both sentiments. Honestly, now that the project was done there was nothing more he wanted to do more.

"Ok, now we can do what you want," Tony said and then started taking off his shirt before he stopped.

"Not in here though," he said as often things between tended to end badly for objects around them. He had lots of money so it was usually fine, but not in here.

"Fine with me," Loki said and suddenly they were in his bedroom.

"Loki protocol," he barely managed to tell Jarvis before his mouth became very busy.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

**A/N: This chapter is going to make it even more complicated. This chapter happens after the first chapter. Does anyone think I should separate them into a series of one-shots or should I give leave them all together in not so chronological order, or reorder it. Thoughts?**

* * *

Neither of them had fallen asleep afterward. After about 30 seconds of both of them staring at the ceiling Loki had sat up and started putting his clothes on again. They were looser clothes this time, just jeans and t-shirt both of them black and the shirt fit well. Loki looked really weird in them, but also hot.

Tony winced as the guilt came down on him again. It was not okay to think that the villain was hot. It was not okay to sleep with him, but he was doing it anyways. The good news was that Loki was getting dressed, since they never ate together and Loki wasn't much for staying around after Loki would likely give him the vial and go. Loki was no long naked so it wasn't likely that they were going to go again. Which was a shame.

Tony closed his eyes again. No. He could not be attracted to Loki. He didn't at all like the way that his shirt had been sliding up as he had been getting dressed. Tony opened his eyes and saw that Loki was completely dressed now and looking down at Tony. His expression was unreadable as it ever was when Loki didn't want Tony to know what he was thinking. However, he didn't look away, not for a long time. Tony turned over and stared at him back more squarely. If Loki wanted a staring contest, he would give him a staring contest. Tony blinked though, after only a few moments had gone by, when he reminded himself who he was having a staring contest with.

Loki nodded apparently having come to some decision. He opened his hand and the vial was in it. Where it had come from he had no idea, magic probably. Tony accepted the vial and he looked down at his vial even as he noticed movement with his eyes and found Loki taking out a vial as well. A feeling took hold of him that he wasn't sure what it was.

"Is that a spare?"Tony asked, even though he didn't think so. It was a bit larger than his usual vial after all.

"No," Loki said then paused for a moment "this is for me," he said his face remaining a stone. "I've come to the conclusion that your way is better," he said but didn't drink it yet, instead he was staring at the vial.

"I'll take it as soon as I teleport away," he added when he noticed questioning look on Tony's face. Tony nodded but found himself unable to look away from Loki.

"What made you change your mind?" Tony found himself asking. Loki looked at him and stiffly said.

"Your way is just better." Tony had a feeling that Loki couldn't take it anymore, Tony's decision to constantly forget him. Guilt was eating at him again, only the thought of the vial taking it away wasn't as appetizing as it was at the beginning.

"I should warn you though I haven't experimented much with this much. I will only remember for about ten minutes a day, unless I take measures to remember. It is possible that it will stop or start working at sporadic times. If that happens and if I attack you as I won't remember our" he seemed to be searching for a word " interactions" he said finally settled on " all you need to do is hit me with this." he said. Loki reached into his armor and pulled out a purple vial. Tony took it and put it next to his own."Then I shall remember again."

Tony nodded although he felt more of that strange feeling, Loki nodded as well and then teleported away. Tony looked down at the two vials in his hand, wondering why he was feeling strange, when he was usually very anxious to take the vial as soon as Loki gave it to him.

Tony got up and started walking up and down his bedroom a little bit, trying both to figure out what was bothering him while also trying to forget it at the same time. Since even being the genius that he was he couldn't do both at the time though, Tony stopped a few minutes into his pacing. He looked down at the two vials in his hands again and then shook his head. He didn't want to think about this, in fact he did not want to remember at all. Tony put the purple vial in his drawers for safe keeping in case what Loki said happened.

"Jarvis, Loki protocol," Tony said and then after Jarvis affirmation he threw back his own vial wincing slightly at the taste

He blinked and looked around the room he was naked again, apparently he wasn't doing so good with his resolution to not drink so much. Oh well, he'd drink less next time.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. Which might be for the best considering how much pain I tend to put my characters through.**

**Timeline: Chronologically this happens after the first chapter and before the fourth one. Any suggestions anyone about the chronology? **

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tony blinked and found Thor looking at him with a puzzled yet concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tony said snapping out of whatever it was he had just been thinking about.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked. Tony blinked, his mind had been everywhere and nowhere lately.

"I'm fine." he said again automatically.

"Then why are you eating nothing?" Thor asked pointing down. Tony found that he had finished his bowl of cereal some time ago, but had been still been putting his spoon up to mouth and down again while he had been lost in his thoughts, whatever they had been.

"I'm fine," Tony said and pushed away from the table was about to leave the kitchen, when Thor put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he sounded so earnest. If Tony had any clue what was bothering him he probably would have told him, but he didn't so he couldn't.

"I'm fine," Tony said, but there was something in him that told him he wasn't, even if he had no idea why.

"Is this because of Pepper?" Thor asked and Tony blinked. He and Pepper had broken up several months ago. In fact, it had been nearly a year since their break up. When they had first broken up he had been really upset, even though he knew that Pepper's reasons were very much true. She had wanted more from their relationship than he had at the time had been able to give her. When she found that out she hadn't been able to handle it. Tony frowned as he realized that he hadn't actually thought about her in a while. Neither had he really tried to get with anyone else, even a one-night stand in a while.

Tony had never been the celibate type. Going more than a few weeks without getting some was just not like him, but Tony realized that he could not honestly remember the last time that he had gotten laid. That was not at all like him. Tony frowned. When was the last time that he had gotten laid? After some heavy thinking, he was sure that it had been Pepper a year ago. Had he really not had sex in a year? Had he not even tried to have sex in a year? There was something very off about that, but he still couldn't put his finger on how it had happened.

"Tony, are you okay?" Thor asked and Tony blinked realizing that Thor was still in front of him looking at him with those earnest eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony said again "It's just it's nearly been a year," he said even though he knew that that wasn't what whatever this was about. Thor looked at him sympathetically.

"I am sure you will find someone new," Thor said and clasped his hand heavily on his shoulder causing pain, but Tony made sure not to show it on his face. Thor nodded unclasped his hand and then left the room. Tony frowned again as soon as Thor left the room. Why the hell did his shoulder hurt? Tony made his way to the elevator and up to his room where he removed his shirt. There were marks all down his back, like scratches from fingernails, only Tony had no idea where they had come from. There was something he was missing.

"Jarvis, pull up the video in my room from last night."

"I can't sir."

'Why not?" Tony asked suspicion growing that much more.

"The videos from last night were deleted."

"By who?" Tony asked.

"You sir."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Tony asked himself aloud.

"That would be because of me." Tony swung around and found Loki standing in his room, looking amused, and holding a black sock.

"It's a good thing I forgot this, or you would have figured out what you have been so desperately to forget," the last part of the sentence Loki's eyes flared slightly, then went back to looking amused. He walked around Tony ended up looking at his back until Tony turned around, Loki was frowning.

"I don't remember doing that," he said appearing to be looking at scratches on his back. "Then again I was distracted," Loki added with a grin. Tony's eyes widened as it didn't take a genius, even if he was one, to get what Loki was not so subtly hinting at.

"You know, I'm not really a fan of this whole conversation," Loki said lightly. Tony's eyes widened as Loki suddenly pressed him against the nearest wall by his throat.

"You're going to drink this, then we're going to have a talk, then you can get back to your lie alright?" Loki told him before lessening the pressure on his throat, but still holding him against the wall. Loki forced Tony's head up then poured a strange liquid down it such a way that he couldn't help but swallow at least part of it though he coughed a little out of his mouth. Tony blinked as the memories rushed back.

"Loki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I forgot my sock," Loki said releasing Tony and bringing the sock up at the same time. "You were about to dig into your archives." Loki reminded him of what had nearly happened. He had just moments ago been trying to figure what was happening. Why he had deleted his own security tapes, because they had Loki on them. Loki and Tony doing things that they shouldn't be doing. That was the reason he hadn't been wanting sex lately, he had been having sex regularly, he just hadn't remembered that he was.

"Your potion isn't doing its job."Tony accused.

"In what way is it ineffective?" Loki asked sounding bored and looked down at his fingernails. After he had let his guard down a few weeks ago, he had been acting as if nothing mattered again, just like he had at the beginning. Loki was doing a surprisingly good job of it. If it wasn't for the slight glaring or narrowing his eyes when either he or Loki said certain things, Tony would probably believe it. Tony wanted to believe it, because it made it easier. It was why he tried not to notice the slight tells, but he noticed them anyways.

"I was figuring it out!" Tony shouted. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Exactly how do you expect me to stop that?"

"You're supposed to-"

"I'm supposed to take the memories away, but they have to stay there for when you do remember, so they're not ever gone, they are simply hidden by the potion and the other one unhides them," Loki explained with a huff and a roll of his eyes like he couldn't believe he had to explain something so simple.

"But I know something is missing!" Tony shouted.

"Of course you do," Loki said with a condescending laugh and smile " I never claimed that you wouldn't, but as long as you don't think too much about it you won't notice. It's only when it's pointed out that something is missing that you should know." The last part was less condescending and a little bitter. Loki seemed to notice and straightened up and put the condescending smile firmly in place again.

"Now, I would ask if you would like to go again since I am here anyway, but you seem a little damaged from last night so I'll give you a little bit to heal before I come back." he said looking at the scratches down his back with slight annoyance.

"Here," Loki said and then Tony found himself catching the vial Loki had just thrown at him. "Now you can forget again to your heart content," his eyes flaring slightly as he spoke. Tony wanted to ask what to do if he remembered again, but Loki was gone a second later. He looked down at the vial in his hand. It could happen again. He could be here trying to pull information again like this, this wasn't as permanent as he thought. He looked up from the vial.

"Jarvis how many times have I asked you those questions?" Tony asked.

"This is the third time." Tony blinked as he supposed he knew that, he could remember now the feelings of confusion. Coming there asking Jarvis about the last night only for Jarvis to tell him that Tony himself had deleted the videos. Loki hadn't come the other two times so he had tried to hack into Jarvis's systems. However, after being deleted they had left little to trace and by the time he had gotten anywhere Loki had come and Tony was able to destroy anything he had come up with. He was eventually going to find something if he didn't do something about it. Tony looked down at the vial in his hand. The worst way to hear of this would be if he were to find out for himself, he could tell the others, or blame them, all of that would not good.

"Okay Jarvis, I want you to record a message to play whenever I ask in the future."

"Sir-" Tony didn't want to know what Jarvis was going to say though.

"Just do it!" he snapped.

"Yes sir." Tony paused though after he said so, not sure what to tell himself. _Your screwing Loki and you like it, but you hate yourself for screwing a villain and so you forget him when you're not together?_ If he told himself that without the memories of them being together, how good Loki's mouth felt on his, how good their skin felt together. How when joined it was one of the best things ever- Tony shook his head, he hated that he enjoyed their time together so much, hated that he enjoyed his time with the villain doing 'that'. It's why he forgot. It wasn't the only reason though-

Tony cut that thought off before it could continue. Instead, he looked up towards one of the cameras.

"Tony. There's a reason that you can't remember and it's a very good one. You're just going to have to trust me on that. After all I am you." Tony said with a bit of a smile. "In case you're suspicious at all about this remember that time we let Janet talk us into crossdressing. I'm pretty sure I've never told anyone else that," he said thinking back on that and nodded "yep no one else. Just trust me. You don't want to know what you trying to figure out." Tony nodded again thinking if there was anything else he wanted to say before saying.

"Okay Jarvis that's it." Tony lifted the vial to drink it before remembering "Oh and Loki protocol." he said. As soon as he heard Jarvis confirmation he drunk the memories away.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	6. Author's note

**Author's note: I'm dividing this story up into parts rather than chapters. Part 6 is already up and ready for your viewing pleasure it's called Should FYI. In a couple of days I'll be deleting this story and only having the individual parts. **


End file.
